


Fifty Shades of Fuck, I'm Tired

by HakeberHooligan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, exasperated Chris and Peter, overeager Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 20:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakeberHooligan/pseuds/HakeberHooligan
Summary: Chris and Peter had been over themoonwhen Stiles had introduced them to Kinktober. Now, they're seventeen days in and both men are ready to tap out. Who knew Stiles could be so insatiable?





	Fifty Shades of Fuck, I'm Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea at work, and wrote it in about 45 minutes. Thank you to the awesome Bunnywest for the title! Anyways, enjoy ; )
> 
> For those of you who are curious, [this](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/post/187634746516/kinktober-2019) is the prompts list that I’ve been using.

“Honies! I’m hooome!”

Both men groan pitifully from where they sit on the couch. Peter drops the spoonful of ice cream back into the tub and thumps his head against the wall. Beside him, Chris scrubs a hand down his face with a weary sigh.

Stiles bounds into the room, bright and excited and grinning like a maniac. In his hands, he holds a blindfold, handcuffs, and headphones. He opens his mouth to speak, but Peter interrupts him before he can start.

“Stiles sweetheart, Chris and I _ can’t. _You’ve worn us out,” he pleads, shifting in his seat and reaching down to clutch at the bag of frozen peas resting to his crotch for emphasis.

“But it's Kinktober!” Stiles throws his arms out with wild abandon. “You guys were so excited when I suggested it!”

“Yeah, but we don’t have your stamina.” Chris grumbles. “My back still hurts from that damn corset you had me wear.”

“You _ did _look delectable,” Peter says, just to be an ass. He lolls his head towards Chris and plasters a wolfish grin on his face.

“I know I did,” Chris shoots back with a glare. Stiles isn’t having any digression though.

“Come on, guys! We’re on _ seventeen. _There’s only fourteen more days!”

Chris pouts, and Peter feels like he might start crying. His dick can’t _ take _ fourteen more days of this Kinktober nonsense. Sure, they’d both been ravenously excited when Stiles had mentioned it a while back, but who knew that daily kinky sex could be so _ taxing? _

“Isn’t Kinktober supposed to be for artwork and writing anyways?” Chris grumbles. "Go write a story about fucking us to death."

“You didn’t seem so grumpy last Sunday when you and I hunted Peter down in the Preserve and fucked him against a tree,” Stiles retorts, placing his hands on his hips and resting his weight on his left foot, causing his hip to jut out. 

“That was only day six,” Peter whines. “We were young and stupid then.”

“Although, that _ was _ pretty fucking great,” Chris says with a reminiscent look on his face.

“You don’t even need to _ do _anything. Today is sensory deprivation, so you literally just have to lie there while I ride you raw.”

Both men wince at Stiles’ choice of words. _ Raw _is too fitting an adjective right now.

“We can’t just skip _ one _night, Sweetheart?” Peter asks hopefully. “I thought we could all curl up on the couch together and watch that new Spider-Man movie that just came out.”

Stiles crosses his arms and shakes his head petulantly.

“We can always do it after the movie,” Chris suggests. “You must be tired from your shift.”

“Nuh-uh. I had to wake Peter up at 11pm on Tuesday, remember? We almost missed that day!”

“I was so close, too,” Peter sighs wistfully. Then he narrows his eyes at Stiles, adding with a growl, “And then you made me edge you for an _ hour.” _

“It was edgeplay day!” Stiles exclaims. “But that’s besides the point. I’m going to set up the bedroom, and I want at least _ one _of my husbands in there in under five minutes.”

He doesn’t even wait for a reply, turning heel and marching off. Peter and Chris stare after him for a long second, then face each other.

“Not it!” They both say at the same time.

“Peter, I’m an old man. I can’t keep up with him. You have supernatural healing abilities.” Chris puts on his signature pout, and even though it makes him look adorable, Peter isn’t budging.

“I’m only wolven, Christopher. I’ve knotted _ twice _ in as many days. I’m tapped out.”

“You were technically only required to knot the night before last,” Chris reminds him. “You weren’t beholden to knotting me yesterday for threesome day.”

_ “You _ try being buried balls-deep in your ass while Stiles fucks you from behind and _ not _ pop a knot,” Peter grumbles, taking a small scoop of ice cream and licking it off of the spoon. “You know how long it takes me to recuperate after knotting. Doing it two days in a row has drained me, darling.”

Chris sighs and runs a hand through his hair, ruffling it up in a way that makes him look like he’s freshly fucked. Peter loves that look on him.

“If one of you doesn’t get your asses in here now,” Stiles yells from the bedroom, “I’ll go over to the loft and let Derek fulfill your obligations. I caught him staring at my ass again yesterday!”

Both Peter and Chris growl at that, and Chris pushes himself up from the couch gingerly, resting a hand on his back.

“I’m coming!” He shouts, hobbling towards hall. Peter shoves another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

“Love you!” He says around his mouthful.

Chris doesn’t turn around, just flips him off from over his shoulder before disappearing down the hallway.

Peter finishes the last of the ice cream and sighs, squirming around on the couch until he’s laying down, and flips the bag of peas. He closes his eyes, and it’s not much longer before he starts to hear Chris’ filthy litany of praise and Stiles’ gasps and moans. He lets the noises lull him to sleep.

It’s dark out when he feels himself being shaken awake.

“Peter,” Stiles says into his ear. “It’s 12:05am. Your size queen needs you.”

Peter lets loose a most pitiful whine, and he can hear Chris laughing his ass off in the bedroom.

His husbands are going to be the _ death _of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](https://hakeberhooligan.tumblr.com/) or [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/HakeberHooligan/) : )


End file.
